


From My Side and from His

by Deannie



Series: hp100 drabbles [12]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-06-07
Updated: 2003-06-07
Packaged: 2017-12-19 03:27:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/878876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deannie/pseuds/Deannie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thoughts on graduation...</p>
            </blockquote>





	From My Side and from His

**From My Side...**

It should be exhilarating. We should be dancing, singing, getting drunk in celebration. 

Celebration or not, I wouldn't say no to a good stiff drink. Goodness knows we'll all need it before long. Because they're coming. 

No, damnit... They're already here. 

I look over at the Slytherins, crowded together in broody silence. Severus gazes back, an unfathomable look on his face. 

They're here, all right. And someday soon--far sooner than any of us can stomach--classmates will become adversaries; friends, enemies. 

And somehow, as I look at Severus again, the joy of graduation just can't be what it should. 

* * * 

**...And from His**

Dumbledore's told me a thousand times. It's for the best, Severus. The fewer who know, the better. 

But couldn't Remus be among the few? 

Of course not. Black, Pettigrew... _Potter_. They're thicker than thieves, that lot. Anything one knows, the others do as well. 

He's watching me. A wealth of worry in his eyes. I don't even know how to respond.... 

So, of course, I don't. 

"Look at them!" Harbin's voice is as thick as his skull. "Filthy mudbloods. Won't take long for them to learn their place." 

I hope that's true. I hope it's short. 

For all our sakes. 

* * *  



End file.
